one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: Dorothy Albright X Oswald
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! It's PAPRIKA season as two death dealers put on a show to decide who is better show biz material. Who's more driven, and who will have paper cuts all over? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Dorothy Albright.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Oswald.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Skullgirls: Event ~ Circus) The audience roared with applause as Dorothy Albright finished her second to final act. Audience Members: YEAAAAH! BRAVO! YOU'RE AMAZING! Dorothy: Thank you, thank you. You're all too kind- and flattering...! Now, for my final act, I'm going to need a volunteer for this. I want this to be my greatest finale ever! As the audience was applauding, one man, among many junior high school students, knew this was the time. Dorothy: Rai- (Skullgirls: Event ~ Circus Ends.) ???: I self nominate myself. Audience Member 1: Hey, that old man isn't raising anything. Audience Member 2: NO FAIR! What does he got that us Kids, DON'T? Dorothy: Um... OK! He will be our volunteer, sorry guys, but there is always next time, right? (Cues The King of FIghters XI AST: Joker (Hero Team Theme) (Extended)) ???: Dorothy Albright. Oswald. You may not know me, but I know you. Dorothy was forced into questioning. Dorothy: Um... I never saw you in the audience ever. How did you know about me? Oswald: I merely watch behind the scenes. And I know all your secrets in the process, Arcana Maiden of Mirrors... Dorothy was mortified! How can an elder, and a male at that know about the Arcana Maidens, and Valkries?! The Audience questioned what was happening: Is this part of the act? What the heck's an Arcana Maiden? Are there others like Dorothy? But they couldn't stop watching as a result. Oswald: So, what do you believe? Do you wish to fight alongside Heliogabalus, or do you wish to be target practice for my cards? Dorothy: I'll fight you alright. I face death in the face every time I do a show, and I am not screwing this one too! Change of plan, Ladies and gentlemen! The final act will be me against our fellow volunteer! What do you think? The Audience roared with applause as they wanted Oswald gone, as they cheered Dorothy's name, Oswald got his cards ready... Oswald: You may have the Audience on your side, but in the end, they won't be seldom disappointed... Give it your all... The Fight LIVE AND LET DIE... FIGHT! 59.9-52.7: Right out of the gate, Oswald has the advantage by using his cards as a weapon. But Dorothy used her Arcana to mimic Oswald's moves, and fought back. She used a Full House hand to pressure the opponent, all while beating face at Oswald- with a cane no less. 52.1-48.5: Oswald: Guh...! How can a kid like you GAMBLE like that?! 47.9-45.3: Dorothy: I'm a Magician, NOT a gamer. 44.6-42.1: But then, Oswald did a reversal by spinning through Dorothy, and slashing through her with a card. As both landed, Oswald tossed a card and as the Arcana Magician got up, was hit, but that wasn't the worst... 41.5-30.4: Oswald had at least 4 jabs in before making Dorothy bleed by his cards. He slashed like it was nothing. Escape for Dorothy seemed hopeless, yet she had an idea: If Oswald was able to make a slash that did so much damage, in the air, she could do it too. Dorothy mimicked Oswald's special, spun around, and... SHING! It worked! Oswald was at the mercy of Dorothy's Arcana. But for how long? 31:1-29.2: Oswald: How were you mirroring my moves, kid? 28.5-25.8: Dorothy: You know what they say... A good Magician- Yatta Yatta Yatta. 25.1-24.3: Oswald: Hmph... 23.8-12.6: Dorothy then summoned her Extend Force, Which made her translucent, but she was about to use her Critical Heart. As Dorothy was on the Trapeze, Drumrolls were occurring as Oswald was about to make his move. Oswald: Heh... You're making this too easy. The card was chosen. It was the "Safe" card. Oswald was back at full health. Dorothy looked disappointed. (Cues Guns N' Roses-Civil War w/Lyrics Starting from 1:19) 16.9-12.7: Oswald: You were a horrible gambler, kid. I will now show you what it's like to be one's enemy... 12.1-0.1: The lights then shut off, as if in unison. The crowd was in pure terror. And Oswald was hiding in the shadows, ultimately grabbing at Dorothy, forcing her to a wall as he showed his deck... The Wizard of Oz styled magician screamed as the fight proved to be a checkmate for the enigmatic drug dealer. K.O.! As Oswald dropped the Ace of Spades card on the ground, the spotlight was showing him come to the dead, yet true form of Dorothy Albright. Oswald: ... Hmph. She was hiding her hair this whole time. Was she too afraid to admit her gender? Or is her work what make's Death's Embrace that Beautiful...? He then put down the body, and walked out the door. He couldn't come back to Ash, not like what happened, and he'd never want to meet Shen Woo again after their fight about the Dragon Drugs. He simply wandered into the night... Results/Credits (Cues Metallica - Fade to Black Starting from 3:56) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... OSWALD! Dorothy Albright is from Arcana Heart, owned by arc system works. Oswald is from The King of Fighters, owned by SNK Playmore. Event ~ Circus/Shenanigans and Goings-Ons is from SKULLGIRLS 2nd Encore, owned by lab zero games. Joker is from King of Fighters XI, owned by SNK Playmore. Civil War is performed by Guns n' Roses. Fade to Black is performed by METALLICA. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:SNK vs Arc System Works themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain